Dying
by nikorudied
Summary: Rukia is getting married but not with Ichigo. Not realizing the effect of it on the substitute, she goes on with the wedding but ended up to be a run-away-bride and to the Kurosaki clinic. How late is she to back out now?


Hey…anybody there? –Blah! Blah! I don't own bleach…

Please…I'm begging thee…read!

Blood gushed out from his self inflicted wound. Ichigo Kurosaki is an inch away from death. He lay there, helplessly, on the bathroom floor with the shower open to at least silence his grunts. The white tiled cold floor turned almost to crimson. A foot away rests the blade he used to cut himself. He can feel his hands turn colder than ice. All he wanted was to die.

"**You're pathetic, King…"** he heard his inner hollow tease.

"What do you know? I lost her that gives me life. I have no need of life itself…" he answered him.

"**And you let some weakling tattoo dude get her? I should have known better and take her myself."**

"She is not a toy, dumbass."

"**I don't care. If you die…I'll take over this poor body of yours and snatch her by my side; even if I have to do it by force."**

"Take her? You can't just do that! Abarai Renji is strong, you can't take him down. Maybe if you did, you wouldn't do the same with Byakuya!"

"**Think again, King! You alone defeated that fiery haired shinigami…and I was the one who helped you with Byakuya. I am the one who was able to cut him, remember? So let me have your body and take the queen back then both of us will be satisfied."**

"No, you can't. I won't let you! Let her be!"

"**You won't? Then what are you doing? Killing yourself makes it a lot easier for me to take over. I'll have the queen and you shall disappear."**

His eyes, which used to be fading off with colors, sparked a flame. With the thought of loosing Rukia forever gave him strength to move on or at least take his chances. He tried to shake off the joints of his freezing hand to reach the door. Just as his fingers touched the wooden piece, he heard footsteps stop behind the shut divider. The knob turned and flipped came the door open. A petite, ebony haired woman stood before him. Her eyes went straight on the bleeding figure on the floor.

There weren't pity on them nor there excitement. Inigo colored orbs narrowed at the moment it realized the unknown substance was blood. Her hand, which was holding a bunch of flowers, shivered as she tried to calm herself.

Ichigo looked up and saw Kuchiki Rukia, standing before him, surveying every aspect of the bloodied room.

"I-Ichigo!" she gasped while her hand covered her lips to cease its shaking. The bouquet of white fresh blossomed white Columbines fell on the floor and was stained with the crimson liquid.

Indigo eyes met fading amber ones. From the way he looked, he had been bleeding for about minutes now. She knelt beside him, never minding about her white kimono getting stained by the iron smelling substance. Her hands took his head and lay it on her lap.

"What happened?" she asked while she took the injured wrist.

"What are…you doing here?" he paused as he tried to reach her face with his other hand. "Isn't it time yet?"

"I…" Before Ichigo can even touch her skin, she took his hand placed it on her cheek, helping him, as if telling him that everything is all right now.

Her kimono felt damp with the steam from the hot water coming from the open shower. It was then that Ichigo realized that he was already wet. Rukia's lips left open but there were no words coming out of it. Ichigo decided to start something up so that things would be easier.

"The wedding ceremony…isn't it supposed to be today." Rukia only nodded as reply. Droplets of water trickled from the tips of her hair down to Ichigo's pale face.

"Why…are you still in here? Renji is waiting." Ichigo puffed as blood continued to flow freely on the cold dampen floor. "There's no time…you have to be there." he continued.

Rukia never said a word; instead, she stared at him. Ichigo broke his gaze and noticed her clothing which was slowly turning red.

"Look…" he started weakly. "…you've been messed up. You can't show up with that. It will be horrible if the bride will look like as if she was murdered. Byakuya will be really mad." He didn't hear her say something or even disagree with him like she used to. It was as if she wasn't Kuchiki Rukia. She wasn't herself.

"Hey…don't waste your time with a dying person." he finally said.

"I'm not coming." she said at last.

"What?"

"I said…I'm not marrying Renji. I'm not showing up." He saw her bit her lower lip.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You can't just run away."

"I don't love him for goodness sakes!"

"Why did this happen?"

"I was forced to--!" The hand that was covered with blood took hold of the back of her head. He pushed her down making her lips crash unto his.

She was surprised with his swift action that she didn't know how to react.

"Damn it…why didn't I think of doing this before? I wanted to kill Renji at the moment he told me that he loved you…damn it--!" His words faded in her mouth as she started kissing him at the same manner he did to her.

He went to sit up without breaking Rukia's kiss. It was as if he wasn't injured at the slightest.

"When I decided to run away, all I was thinking is you, Ichigo." Rukia huffed between her breaths.

Ichigo got weaker. He collapsed over Rukia with his head facing the ground. Rukia caressed the back of his head.

"I want to run away with you…" she said. "Let's hide where no one can find us; where we can live freely with nobody telling us what to do." She can hear Ichigo exhale heavily. She knew that at this rate, Ichigo wouldn't be able to last for the next five minutes.

"I told you…I want to run away with you so don't die."

"I'm not going to die." he scoffed. "I am taking you away from here."

She smiled while her hand crawled behind him in an embrace. Tears found its way down her face. "I'm happy that I ran away." she whimpered softly.

"And I'm glad that you came back…" he whispered.

Minutes passed in the now dark room. Only the sound of the rushing shower water was heard. Drops of blood were prints left by the bathroom door. Now, pink was left on the tiles which used to be a shade of maroon. On his desk was a little note which said:

_This is Kuchiki Rukia. Maybe my brother will be looking for me. Please tell him that I am fine and that I am with Ichigo. We wouldn't be showing up a bit. At least I'm happy. And uh…I'm sorry I had to borrow Ichigo for some time. I know it sounds crazy and selfish but I need him…badly._

_Goodbye._

And there were nothing heard about the said couple ever again.


End file.
